Ben 10: A New Hero (Video Game)
Ben 10: A New Hero (Video Game) is a video game in Ben 10: A New Hero. Summary Vilgax has been sending hunters to take the Omnitrix from Ben. In an attempt to defeat Ben, the Omnitrix loses almost all DNA on the Omnitrix. Ben must now regain all of his Omnitrix aliens while facing against Vilgax and his forces. Gameplay The game plays similar to most platformers. It plays as a beat-em' up type game with a lot of platforming involved. Gameplay is linear, as you can go through each level. Playable Characters *Ben Playable Aliens * Four Arms (Starting Alien) * Heatblast (Starting Alien) * XLR8 (Starting Alien) * Diamondhead * Stinkfly * Upgrade * Grey Matter * Wildmutt * Ghostfreak * Ripjaws * Cannonbolt (PS3/Xbox One - Code exclusive: ULTIMATE) * Feedback (PS4/Wii U/3DS exclusive) * Ditto (Wii U/3DS exclusive) * Wildvine * Benwolf * Eye Guy * Benviktor * Benmummy * Upchuck * Way Big (select levels) Non-Playable Characters *Gwen *Grandpa Max *Azmuth *Tetrax Story Prologue Gameplay The game begins with a short tutorial as you progress through a spaceship. You have access to all aliens (minus Way Big). As you traverse the spaceship, you're attacked by Vilgax's droids. At the end of Vilgax's spaceship, you encounter Vilgax. Boss Fight: Vilgax When you're first battling Vilgax, you're able to freely switch between aliens. After getting damaged to around 75% health left, you'll start to randomly transform into aliens and cannot change into any other aliens. After Vilgax is at 25% HP mark, you'll lose access to certain aliens. After defeating Vilgax, a cutscene is shown. Cutscene A cutscene of Vilgax's ship blowing up is seen. You'll see Ben flying out of the ship as Stinkfly. As you land on Earth near the Rust Bucket, all of the aliens DNA is gone except for Four Arms, Heatblast, and XLR8. Level 1 Cutscene Tetrax will fly on his hoverboard over to the Rust Bucket at night. He wakes up Ben and warns him that his Omnitrix has lost all of its DNA except for select aliens. He will teleport you to Azmuth. The cutscene goes on with Azmuth warning you to get all of the alien DNA back. You'll be sent to Primus where he will show you that the Codon Stream is also down with all of the aliens now gone. SixSix then appears from behind Ben. Gameplay Mini-Boss Fight: SixSix SixSix will mostly attack with blasters at the beginning. If he manages to knock your health down a bit, he'll be able to use melee attacks. This is a very easy fight, it being only a mini-boss fight. It should take a few minutes to beat using any alien. After the mini-boss fight, you'll have your first real boss fight against Kraab. Boss Fight: Kraab Kraab is very powerful and large, his attacks will take away 25% of your health! He is very hard to defeat using only the three starting aliens. Tetrax though will jump in and help you in the fight. It should be pretty easy here after. After the boss fight, a cutscene of Ben scanning Tetrax is shown. You've now unlocked Diamondhead! Level 2 Cutscene After the fiasco on Primus, Ben is teleported back to Earth in a forest nearby the Rust Bucket. Multiple droids from Vilgax start to attack you. Gameplay The droids will be easy with any alien. It takes only two hits to defeat a droid. After defeating all of the droids, you'll have a chase sequence with a large attack droid. Mini-Boss Fight: Large Attack Droid All you have to do to defeat the large attack droid is to attack with one of your ranged fighters (Diamondhead (mixed fighter) or Heatblast (mostly ranged)) while being chased down. You'll eventually reach a lake where the attack droid will fall into and self-destruct. WIP Cheat Codes *UNLOCKALL - Unlocks all aliens (except those that are code-exclusive/version-exclusive) *PRIMUS - Unlocks all levels *MSTRCTRL - Unlocks master control (never timeout and also unlocks all aliens including code/version exclusive aliens) *ULTIMATE - Gives PS3/Xbox One versions Cannonbolt Category:Video Games